nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bus
The Bus is a long haul vehicle designed to transport people to locations. In multiple Need for Speed instalments, it appears as a traffic car or scenery item. Differences *Need for Speed II and Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit feature a school bus, which is based on the GMC B-Series. In Hot Pursuit, the Bus can be seen in Hometown and Country Woods. *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit also has a second variant of the Bus. It looks similar to the 1982-1997 MCI Classic and can be seen in Empire City. *The Bus appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes with two variants. One variant is based on the MCI MC-8, while the other variant is based on the MCI 96A3, which reappeared in Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the Bus is based on the MCI 102 D3. *An unused school bus mesh can be found in the files of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. *The Bus can be found in the game files of Need for Speed: Underground and Need for Speed: Underground 2, but it is not utilised as a traffic vehicle in either of the games. It also has three different liveries in game files, but only one of them is used. It might be based on the MCI 102 A3. *It can be encountered as a traffic vehicle in the GBA releases of Underground and Underground 2. *Two lines of buses can be seen parked at the Rosewood Bus Station in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: World - one lot up against the terminal wall, and the other in the parking lot. In Most Wanted, the former set can be driven over by driving up one of the ramps inside the terminal and through the upper story window. In World, the ramps are blocked off by traffic poles. Buses can also be seen parked in inaccessible carparks alongside Hickley Field and Riverfront Stadium. *The buses parked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted are based on the City Bus featured in Burnout 3: Takedown. *Buses can be encountered as traffic cars in Need for Speed: Undercover and reuse the model of the City Bus seen in Criterion Games' Burnout Paradise. *Several buses can be seen in various settings of Seacrest County in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). The buses carry a Carson badge, which is a reference to a Burnout vehicle manufacturer. The Carson is reused in Need for Speed: The Run as traffic vehicle. However, its badge is removed in the game. Both buses bear a resemblance to the Mercedes-Benz Travego. Gallery NFSHP2_Schoolbus.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 School Bus NFSHP2_PS2_Bus.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PlayStation 2) NFSUG1_bus_parked01.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Parked) NFSUG1_bus_parked02.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Parked) NFSUG1_bus_parked03.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Parked) NFSUG1_bus.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground NFSUG2_bus.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSMWParkedBus.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Parked) NFSUC_TRF_TRK_BUS_87.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSW_bus_parked.jpg |Need for Speed: World (Parked) Category:Cars Category:Traffic Cars Category:Game Objects